The Knowing
by hErOiNe LoVe
Summary: Four children who grew up too fast will discover what it's like to be knowing. To hear, see, and feel everything with extreme acuteness. They will know what it's like to not fight in the principal of black and white but in blue, white, red, and green...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **I got this plot bunny while walking through my house at the midnight. I hope you enjoy it. i rote this story but my account was deleted & i hav a good feeling about this story. Blaise is not accurate in this fic.**

**THE KNOWING**

**Chapter 1: Four in the Mourning**

(GINNY)

Ginny laid there. Just laid on the bed. Listening to every sound around her and taking in every scent. Since the Chamber, Ginny Weasley had become paranoid. Every movement became a possible enemy. It didn't matter if the sound was the old house settling or the sound of a person walking down the stairs. The only noise that she found comfort in was the storm raging outside her window. The natural sounds of anger and rage and hate. The fury in the elements comforted her.

Ginny hard a thump and instinctively her hand tightened around the blade under the blanket. The dagger was the only thing in which she had left over from the incident in the Chamber. The knife was pure silver with Emeralds incrusted in the handle. There were two of them. One was at the moment positioned in Ginny's tight grasp, the other in the bedside table's small drawer.

As it turns out, Ron, the idiot that he was, had merely fallen out of his bed while having a dream. She knew because she heard him mutter "I'm okay," before basically passing out again. It wouldn't be a shocker if he actually was passed out. The idiot couldn't hold his alcohol or any other illegal substance for that matter. But at the moment, Ginny didn't care if the bastard fell off a cliff. She had a better way to spend her time. She had to protect herself and what better way to spend time than wallowing in her past and listening for any signs of her unwanted future.

Ginny heard the clock strike several floors below her. It chimed four times_. I better get at least two hours sleep before going to Diagon Alley for school shopping tomorrow or they'll be more blood than my own on my daggers_. She crawled into bed making one finally check with her overly acute senses. _No abnormal smells. No awry sounds. Time to sleep..._ She thought as she drifted into a VERY light sleep.

(BLAISE)

Blaise laid on his floor fighting for consciousness. The rug, his clothing, and what little bit of unsliced skin he had, was covered in blood. His blood. Blaise listened intently and smelled the air for any traces of his fathers boots clomping up the stairs or the metallic smell of death, blood, and expensive cologne that preceded him. Blaise gathered his last ounce of strength and picked himself up off the floor. Carefully, he bent down and picked up one of his two silver daggers. The other was still tucked safely in his bureau. Blaise fingered the blood red rubies that were imbedded in the silver handle. He listened to the thrash of the storm and breathed in pure, untainted air.

Slowly Blaise drug himself to bed. He laid the blade next to his alarm clock which now read "4:00 am".

"Screw the world," Blaise muttered. " I'm sleepin' in tomorrow. Diagon Alley can wait till afternoon…" With that he flittered into light, nightmare driven sleep.

(HERMIONE)

Hermione Granger sat huddled in her bed. Carefully, she drug the harsh, sinister weapon across her flesh again. Crimson trails flowed from the wound like tears she wouldn't let fall from her eyes. Each cut with the diamond-incrusted shard set a sense of peace in her, but it would be gone and she would need to cut herself again. She heard her dad stir three floors up from her place in the basement. _It must be four_. She thought, _I better at least attempt to sleep if I have to play nice with the obnoxious ass-holes I call friends_. _At least I get to see Ginny. _That was her last thought before sleep came.

(DRACO)

"DAD, NO! DON'T KILL HER! WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?"

"SHE WAS BORN! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lucius (A/N: spelling?) Malfoy bellowed as Narcissa Malfoy withered on the floor.

"DAD, PLEASE DON'T…" but Draco's pleas were cut off by two hate-fuled words.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

With that Narcissa Malfoy collapsed on the floor. All the life drained from her lovely face.

Draco rounded on Lucious with a menacing gaze and in a hushed voice whispered, "You'll pay."

Lucious smirked, but it was quickly washed away as Draco's eyes flashed navy blue and two daggers flew off wall mounts and landed in Draco's out-stretched hands. They were silver with sapphires sprinkled on the handle.

Now with the new "toys", Draco rounded and left the room. He tore up the stairs as the hall clock chimed four. But Draco's only thought as he apparated to the Leaky Caldron was: _Yes, Lucius. You WILL pay._

**A/N:** **so what? Yes? No? you tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hippielover459: Here you go. I'm hoping for another 3 chapters today. I'm outta school because I blew out my knee. I'll be writing alot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And that sucks. A lot. Nor do I own the song used in this chapter and/or fic. And that also sucks.

**Chapter 2: When Paths Collide**

(GINNY)

Ginny grumbled and fell out of bed at 8:30 the next morning. She opened the curtains to find it still pouring outside. Ginny smile to herself. She would at least have the comfort of the rain as she walked through the streets of Diagon Alley. With that one happy thought, she went to prepare for the day.

Ginny stumbled into the shared bathroom in the hallway. Pushing Ron out of the way, she walked straight in. She gave no notice to the other three people she just passed in the line for the bathroom. Ginny showered quickly. She pulled on plain faded blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and long black lacey, fingerless lace gloves. She finish preparing by brushing her teeth and putting on just a thin layer of black eyeliner. After that, Ginny tucked her two daggers in holster on the liner of her jeans and pulled her shirt over it. Then she again shoved her way through the people, not caring what they thought. They didn't care, so why should she. They were scared of her. They had been since the Chamber. But no one noticed because at school they were the plain Weasley kids. They never had problems. No. Not them. Their family was too perfect. They couldn't be unhappy. To others it wasn't possible

Ginny walked down stairs, grabbed an apple half, and went outside to stand in the rain. She stood there taking in the feel of the water dripping over her skin. It was hot and the rain was cool and refreshing. It made her feel clean after all the things that had made her feel dirty and used. She began to hum a song to herself, then sang it lightly:

"I still remember the world from the eyes of a child… slowly those feelings were clouded by what I know now… where has my heart gone… an uneven trait for the real… I want to go back to believing in anything and knowing nothing at all…"

At this point, she was interrupted by the annoying voice of Harry Potter: "Hey, Gin. That was a really great song, but it doesn't quite fit you, does it?"

_You have no idea. _That was Ginny's thought before she actually spoke, "But you don't know me that well, do you? I mean, I was just a fascination for a while. A toy. A thing. I never was anything to you, so don't suck up." With that she tossed the apple core and marched in the house where the family was already beginning to floo to the pub at the entrance of the Alley.

Ginny was the last to reach the pub, but was the first to go into the Alley itself. She walked through the rainy streets alone, headed toward her destination. Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

She walked up the stairs. Soon, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She didn't look though. She didn't want to know who it was. She heard every step the people around her took. But for some reason the watcher's foot steps were more sly. They barely made noise. His steps were as light as her's. Like walking on air. But for some reason those steps comforted her. Whoever they were, they were like her. They were different from everything…

(BLAISE)

Blaise, much to his displeasure, fell out of bed at 8:20 and couldn't go back to sleep. Complaining loudly to himself about "Whoever the bastard was that created mornings", he stumbled off to his private bathroom to shower and inspect the damage his father had done to his body. Several cuts and a few bruises.Nothing he couldn't dealwith. Self infliction made you comfortable with pain.

After showering, Blaise walked back into his room. This time dressed in baggy, dark blue, jean shorts and a long sleeve, red Element shirt with holes cut into the sleeves for his thumbs. He ran his fingers through his curly brown hair. He slid head-phones over his ears & blast a song through the ear pieces. He sang the tune lightly as he gathered his things and prepared to apparate: "You see I can not be forsaken because I'm not the only one. We walk amoung you bleeding, raping…Thus we hide from everyone. Everyone…"

Then he apparated. Landing exactly where he wanted to. In front of Gringotts Bank. As he climbed the stone steps he saw a girl in black with blood red hair. It took a moment to process but soon he realized that was Ginny Weasley. She walked alone. She was soaked with rain like he was. Most people were smart enough to bring umbrellas but neither of them cared. It was obvious she was basking in the elements and the fury of the lightning, the thunder, the wind, and the rain. They were her companions as they were his. She was holding on to the railing of the stairs. So her shirt was hitched up slightly, but Blaise caught sight of something that should not be there. A glint refracted off silver. As he looked closer he knew that it was a dagger. One very similar to the two in the holsters under his loose shirt sleeves.

He could hear her steps. Like his they were feathery light. Like a shadow. You couldn't even hear water being kicked up under her black converse sneakers. He looked at her eyes. They were a haunted blue-gray, almost black. She knew he was watching her. He walked toward her slightly. She didn't keep from her steady climb up the many stairs and landings. He continued to walk toward her then went into step with her. He attepmted speach first, but was cut off by two people screaming at each other…

(HERMIONE)

Hermione crawled out of bed at 8:15, still in her bloody white t-shirt from the night before. She walked toward the bathroom to prepare for the day. Lucky for her she was the only one home.

Her mother had died the summer after fifth year. While on her death bed, she told Hermione of her true heritage. Her mother was a pureblood. French lineage. She had attended Beaubatons. Hermione's father is a muggle. Emily, Hermione's mother, was disowned when she "married beneath her". Hermione is a half-blood. And since her mother's death, her father has been an all-holy ass hole.

Hermione stepped out of the shower and began to primp. After the customary routine, she walked from the bathroom. She was adorned in a red & black, plaid, school-girl skirt and a white long-sleeve shirt. Then she slipped into a pair of white Vanns skate-shoes while she sang a song lightly. She had to fight back the tears she hadn't shed sinse her mother's death: "Remember why you're here. Remember what you fear. Remember how, remember why. Remember who built your home, who built you flesh and bone..." She slid her twin daggers into garter-style sheaths, and apparated before her dad got home and could punish her.

She landed in a puddle at the bottom of the Gringotts stairs. Suddenly, someone came rushing past, knocking her down & into a puddle.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed.

"Sorry," the guy mumbled and pulled her to her feet. He was about to scurry off when she jumped back surprised:

"MALFOY!"

"MUDBLOOD!"

"WELL NOT ANY MORE! SO BACK UP WITH THE MUDBLOOD BULL SHIT!"

"GO TO HELL, GRANGER, I CAN'T FUCK WITH THIS RIGHT NOW!"

(DRACO)

Draco stood up from bed and stretch. He felt better today after swearing death to his "father". He primped for the day as usual. He pulled on a pair of black jeans and a plain blue, button up shirt with the sleeves ripped off. Draco the sat on the bed & pulled on a pair of black combat boots. He slid his new "toys" into the boots. One positioned on each leg. He stood up & headed for the door.

Draco ran to the stairs, jumped on the banister, & slid down. His boots hardly made a sound as he slammed on the floor. He walked through the pub & into the arch into Diagon Alley. He grinned a sad, morbid, yet macauve smile as he looked into the rain and began to walk.

Suddenly, Draco smelled something very unpleasant yet familiar. He tore down the street. He stopped only to notice the smell drifted towards Knocturn Alley. He still continued to jog though. _If you take no stupid chances, then you make no stupid mistakes_, he thought to himself so he slowed his pace.

Just then he ran straight into someone.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled and pulled her to her feet. He was about to take off up the stairs to Gringotts when she jumped back in surprise. He didn't know why. He was pretty sure he had never seen her before. He was sure he would have remembered someone so beautiful. Someone with such blank color in their eyes. Beautiful brown eyes that were attentive yet vaccant of emotion. They were amazing.

"MALFOY!"

"MUDBLOOD!"

"WELL NOT ANY MORE! SO BACK UP WITH THE MUDBLOOD BULL SHIT!" Draco was shocked to say the least. He didn't think the little Gryf. had it in her to curse. It through for a small loop but he recovered quickly and started up the stairs again.

"GO TO HELL, GRANGER, I CAN'T FUCK WITH THIS RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh you can't fuck with this, have you every thought of someone else having problems?" Her voice had gone deathly quiet. She was pissed. Like himself he noticed she was okay if she was screaming, when she was silent...you were screwed...

**A/N: So? What do you think. I have a good feeling about this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

dracoandhermionefan/Hippielover459: I am. I am. Keep your shirt on. lol.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And that sucks. A lot. Nor do I own the song used in this chapter and/or fic. And that also sucks.**

**Chapter 3: Stir of Elements**

(GENERAL)

People had not eve notice the dispute. Ginny and Blaise stood on the stairs as the wind began to thrash harder. Hermione's brown eyes where glazing over pailing to white or a very light grey. Blaise stared at the beautiful girl. She was hurt. You could see it in her eyes, she was in pain. And all three of them could feel power radiate off of her yet still no one acknowledged the group. All of a sudden everything went still except the crash of something down Knockturn Alley.

Ginny. Blaise, Draco, and Hemione's heads all snapped tward the direction. No one else seemed to notice the sound that thundered from down the way. The four glanced at each other and tore down the strip tward the source of the noise. Ginny ahead. Shortly followed by Blaise, Draco, and Hermione. None of their feet made hardly a sound as they pounded down the narrow link towards the dark evil streets of Knockturn Alley. Each one's dagger's pulling from their sheeths to their owner's hand. They all came to a silent, abrupt stop in a shadowed corner of the twisting back streets in the maze of evil lanes and boulevards. They looked and locked their eyes apon the disturbance. A large snake, perhaps 23 feet long, was reared back about to strike a man backedagainst a wall. The snake spoke to him in human tounge:

"Brawdon, you great idiotic brute! You will suffer the wrath of the dark one. You will..."

The man trembled. He stared into the eyes of the snake. Soon its form began to twist. When the trasformatio eded Lucius Malfoy stood before the ma/

"So do we have a deal?" he spoke venomously.

"We have a deal," the man said wearily.

Draco had by then positioned himself behind Ginny and Blaise's arms to prevent him self from killing the bastard already. Hermioe was holding Draco's shirt incase his will power broke. It was weird to say the least. Less than five minutes ago they had been fighting but things were different they could all feel something. they all KNEW something. Hermione had just let go of Draco to replace the dagger that she had just realised she was holding. As soon as she let go Draco's defenses broke. He spun the daggers around his fingers and pushed his way through Giny and Blaise. The other three stepped forward behind him. Draco's hatred and anger roled off his person in waves. For the first time in any of their lives, Lucius Malfoy looked afraid.

Draco's eyes began to morph as they had the day before. Bleeding to a navy blue. Lucius was now the one shrinking back into the wall. The little afraid man that once stood their was now scurring back through the maze of alleys.

Draco's hate and rage were affecting the others. They were all feeling it and it was angering them as well. Why was one of their own in pain? Wait. One of their own?

Emotions danced in their heads they began to walk in perfect sync toward the animagus. They formed a row. Each one with their daggers crossed over the other's forming "x" shapes between them. Blaise, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco. All their eyes morphing and warping. Ginny's nearly black eyes changing to emerald green. Draco's eyes to navy blue. Hermione's to grayish and deathly white. And Blaise's to blood red.

The storm was at its worst. A wall of flames and rock was building up around the five people. But as soon as it came it was gone. Lucius Malfoy apparated as soon as the wall came down.

"What just happened?" Blaise looked bewilded. There were burn marks on his hand & ash covering his arms.

"I have no idea..." muttered Ginny as she inspected the mud and dirt that now caked on her arms.

Hermiones hair was wind swept and Draco was drenched to the bone but all the others were dry.

They all stared at each other. Something wasn't write about this. They were too alike. They should be fighting not sharing a common fate. Each one tucked they're daggers away. Silence over took them.

Draco was the first to speak. "We have some things to discuss and four lives to figure out..."

With that the four began a slow march in perfect sync with each other. Why was this happening to them?

**A/N: Well I don't particullarly care for this chapter but i need something to bring the into they're abilities. Or begin to explain them.**


	4. Chapter 4

fahzzyquill: I'm glad you like it.

Muhjaa-ness: I'm gonna update as much as I can today. I'm out of sckool with a bum knee, so I'm doing what I can while I know I'll get to.

Jacc: I'm glad you like it.

rock-the-casbah18 : That's what I was going for. lol.

Brighteyed : They're enter changable i havn't made up my mind yet.

Rae-scars adorn me: Angst rocks!

batsydoodles: I'm glad your enyoing it.

**A/N: I would like to inform you that from now on the only time it will be in seperate veiws format is when the group is not together.**

**Chapter 4: When Truth Comes to Light**

The four teens stood outside of the pub.

"I don't think here is a good place to talk." Ginny voiced. The bar was crowded & it's not like people noticed them any way, but why take the chance.

"Guys, I have a room upstairs. We can work this out there because obviously something happened to us we completely missed."

"Yea," the other three muttered similtaniously.

Together they climbed the stairs and Draco unlocked the door. The others filed in. Draco closed and silenced the door. He settled himself in the bed cross legged. Blaise stretched out next to him. Ginny and Hermione pulled an overstuffed armchair closer to the bad and both settled in it. Ginny curled herself up in the chair. Hermione sat in the small space left and draped her legs in Ginny's lap.

"So who's going to start?" Blaise said rather shyly.

"I guess I will because I've felt that before. And, guys, whatever we say doesn't leave this room." The others nodded.

"Well, yesterday my dad killed my mom. We were in the dungeon and he was making me watch her be tortured. I got pissed off and tried to walk out. He yelled at me to stay, but my mom told me to go. He gotpissed off ather. I remember he said 'Shut up, you bitch! He's ot going to listen to you. A mere woman!' Then he screamed a few more obscenities I was yelling for him not to and he killed her. I was mad and I felt myself change. I could feel myself becoming something much more than just a man. Or a boy. But I do remeber one thing that will stay with me about that night physically. These..." Draco pulled the daggers out of his boots and laid them on the bed. By this time, Draco had tears streaming down his cheeks.

Ginny and Hermione stood up from their knotted position in the chair and sat on the bed. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco and he cried on her shoulder. Hermione rested her head on Ginny's shoulder and put her hand on Draco's back. Blaise put his arm around Hermione and put his other hand on Draco's shoulder. This was the most at home any of them had felt in years.

When Draco had calmed down Ginny spoke: "I guess it's my turn...um...well I know Hermione already knows half of this story. You both probably know about the Chamber of Secrets. Well, when it happened, a girl went missing. She was 'taken' into the chamber. Well actually she was going by her own free movement. She just wasn't aware of it. And I know this because she was me. I was the one that attacked the muggle borns and killed the chikens for the bloody messages on the walls. And for all that. All I'm left with is nightmares every night of my life and, like Draco, a pair of daggers." Ginny now also had tears brimming in her eyes.

Now it was Draco's turn to comfort her. he pulled her into his lap. Hermione curled up beside him with her head on his shoulder. Blaise wrapped his arms around Hermione, but pressed his forehead to Ginny's head. All four were near crying or had already cried. Hermione was the only one who hadn't broken.

"Well, I suppose I need to spill now." Blaise sat up a little, "Um...well, like Draco, I came from an abussive family. My dad beat the shit out of me every night since I was seven. He said it was to "make me tougher". I guess he was right. I barely remember how to cry. I think the last time I cried I was ten years old. I came across my daggers in Hogwarts one day. I was in one of the towers. I remember I was really upset and angry about something. All I know is I felt a surge of power and the dagger just came to me. I reached out my hand, but I didn't feel like I was doing it. But when I realised I had both my arms out-stretched, the daggers were there. Since then they've had a lot of use..."

Blaise pulled up his sleeve to reveal sveral dozens to hundreds of cuts and scars.

"Ours have, too," Ginny said as she pulled off her glove then pulled up Hermione's sleeve.

"Me, too," muttered Draco as he unwrapped his arms from Ginny exposing his wrists and forearm. "I guess we found a common ground. Again. Well, Hermione, it's time to tell us your story."

"Well, this could take a while..."

"We have time," Blaise replied. So she began her long, cold, painful tale. One that would rattle the minds of the other three youths.

**A/N: Well, there you go. Four Chapters in one day. I'm really pleased with my reviews so far. Thanks for the positive reinforcement. It'll encourage me to actually FINISH this one. lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

crystal: Solving the cliffie situation.

Brighteyed: AAAWWWWWW...! I'm flattered...

Tomboygurl: I wanted to show that there has always been a connection between them because of the elemntal ability and the knives. And theis chapter may make some people cry because it'll be the most emotional story yet. That's why i sepperated it.

Hippielover459:Well, what ever you cam up with might be right. Keep that in mind. And now you'll find out.

**A/N: **

**Chapter 5: A Tale of Two Tragedies**

Ginny got off of Draco's lap. She sat next to Hermione and held her hand. Blaise put his arm around her and she leaned into his shoulder. Afterthree minutes, she spoke:

"When I was fifteen Ginny, Ron, Potter, Neville, Luna, and I had an incident in the Department of Mysteries. Ginny remembers that we got seperated. I was knocked unconsious. When in that state, I had a vision. I watched someone rape and kill my mom, Emily. That left me with my dad. He blames me for everything. But before my mom died that summer, exactly one month after that vision,she told me of my true lineage. My mom was a pure blood of French lineage. She was beatiful. I have her eyes. She was an elemental. She was an air bender. I attepted to master the abilities this summer. I can do a little bit but not enough to make much difference.

"This summer my dad was drunk and attempted to rape me. I lost my temper and blew the roof off our house, shattered all the widows in the room, and through him through the wall. I was scarred from that. I'm glad the elements took over. I would have been raped and killed probably. My dad doesn't understand that i did that. He was too drunk I guess. But every now and then he'll attempt again. So far he hasn't succeeded..."

Then one tear that she hadn't shed in two years fell. Just one. Blaise wrapped her tighter in his embrace. Ginny curled up nextto the two and Draco rubbed Hermione's back. Blaise whispered quietly, but they all heard: "You have us. He won't ever hurt you as long as we're together..."

The others nodded. Ginny spoke next. "Guys, we need a name. We know something is holding us together. An invisible chain of a knowing. An understanding. The elements are our comfort and our strength. Blaise must be fire. I must be earth. Leaving Hermione to be wind and Draco to be water. But there's something we all understand above all else. We know. That's what we are and what we do. We know. We ARE the knowing. And I think the way we fit together, half of the mystery is solved. Together we will find out who and what the hell we are. Until we truly know, that is what we are: The Knowing..."


	6. Chapter 6

crystal: Yea sorry I entended to put a warning. Sorry I dissappointed you.

Brighteyed: You should be ashamed! whisperI've done it to.evil smirk

Hippielover459: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the support.

rock-the-casbah18: Thank you. I needed a tragedy and that's the best i could come up with.

Midnight37: Aww...thank you.

**A/N: Sorry, guys. I meant to put a warning that the last chapter contained suggestions of rape. I'm really sorry about that. B.T.W. I based part of this chapter on a poem I wrote called "Silent Screams". I hope it's a little longer.**

**Chapter 6: Silent Screams**

Ginny, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise could be found several hours later piled up in the queen size bed in Draco's room in the Inn. All bundled together to fight the chill put out by the spell that cooled the entire end. Ginny and Hermione were curled up together like kittens in their fist week. Blaise & Draco wrapped around the sides.

Draco was the first to wake but was content curled around a Ginny. He nuzzled further into her neck. For the first time in years he was content. Draco glanced at the clocked and screamed:

'Holy shit! Blaise wake up! Ginny...wake up, Earth..." the last part he whispered quietly.

Ginny stirred and muttered: "What time is it?..."

Draco relpied carefully: "9:30...hehe..." Draco looked nervous and his smile showed it.

"9:30: Hermione and Ginny scream similtaniously.

"Yea. Sorry we all fell asleep. You really need to be going. I have to stay here tonight. So does Draco."

"Okay, we'll find you on the train. There's a storage space at the end of the train we can use to try and mater what we can. We'll have eight hours to practice." Ginny stated theis with such confidence you'd think she'd owned them, but they all spoke that way. They all spoke with that control. You had o knowthem to notice they were a team not control freaks.

Hermion through a bit of floo powder into the fire and they both screamed "The burrow " and walked into the flame. Sliding gracefully out of the fire place in the Weasily home.

"Where have you two been?" screamed Ron with complete control and anger apparent.

Hermione and Ginny went silent and there eyes clouded over angerly. They turned around and walked easily up the stairs to Ginny''s room where Ginny shut and locked the door and watched as her anger built a wall of rock and mud in front of the door. Hermione watched as her own breath made a sound proof barrier around the rock wall.

"Wicked," they nuttered together.

Later that night, Ginny and Hermione sat on her bed. One would make a cut with their dagger, then the other. Hermione went first, as she cut she made up a line to a poem. Her drops of blood fell on to a pieceof parchment, writing the words in their own blood.

Hermione:

I hear them

The soft, painful melody

Of silent screams

Ginny:

I know them

The feeling that you'll never be happy again

The pain of silent screams

Hermione:

I walk alone

Through endless ranges of thick frost covered grass

Guided by the elements and call of silent screams

Ginny:

My boots crush the earth

Each step silent and graceful as shadows

And still I yell my silent screams

Hermione:

They emit from within me

My own emotion

The silent scream you'll never hear

And together they made their last cuts and said the final lines in sync:

I'll fall apart deep inside me

And no one will ever see...

Little did they know, miles away two boys just woke up screaming in pain and bleeding...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, guys. I know its really late. Computer issues :P . Here you go.**

**Chapter 7: Home**

Draco and Blaise looked at each other and at their bloody arms. They both vaulted from the bed. Both stopped to grab necessities like their hooded black sweatshirts, wands, and daggers. Then, they silently apparated into Ginny's room. Blaise looked at the two girls lying curled together on the small twin bed. They were like dark angels. Blood surrounded them. Each of the boys walked toward a girl. Draco knelt down next to Ginny & whispered: "Wake up, Earth. Your home now, or you will be…" With that, he lifted her easily from the bed and apparated.

Blaise walked around to Hermione's unconscious form. He smiled down and he whispered: "I'll protect you, Air. Your safe in your home. Your REAL home…" Then he took scooped up the girl and apparated

**A/N: Sorry it's short.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm updating. GO ME! I'm going to try an make this one longer.**

**Chapter 7: Style of Midnight**

The girls came to at almost midnight. They were lying next to each other and pressed between Blaise and Draco's forms. Neither boy was asleep. Ginny shifted to face Draco.

She whispered to him in a timid voice: "What happened to me, Draco?"

Draco looked nervous for minute then spoke: "Well, Ginny, at about ten, Blaise and I both woke up. We were in pain and we were bleeding but had no cuts. We tool off to your house and got you. They don't know your gone. When we got there you and Air were both unconscious…You really scared us, Earth."

Ginny looked apologetic, but when Draco smiled at her she smiled back. She was pale and weak, but at least she wasn't dead. She crawled over Draco and walked toward the bathroom. She felt gross. She needed a shower.

Hermione was the next to wake and Draco filled her in. Blaise was still clinging to Hermione's form. She didn't mind though. She was cold and weak. Her white t shirt had blood stains on it. She felt disgusting.

Ginny soon slid gracefully out of the bathroom. She was wrapped in a black towel. "We have a problem," she stated. "Hermione and I don't have anything to wear, but Draco do you have some clothes you can afford to loose until we can get into my house?"

Draco and Blaise walked to their belongings and started pulling out loose articles of clothing and throwing them on the bed. Ginny picked up a black Shatter Sphere band t shirt and pulled it over her head. And let the towel fall to the ground. "Hermione, hurry and go take a shower. We have work to do…"

Hermione scurried toward the bathroom while Ginny settled herself on the floor of the room. Blaise pushed all the clothes off the bed to her. Draco dropped some scissors and black & white thread on the floor within her reach. And she set to work…

Ten minutes later Hermione came out of the bathroom and picked up a white "Contemplating Reiko" hooded sweatshirt. She pulled it over her head and dropped the towel. Ginny was working diligently on cutting the seams of a shirt so she could tie it back together to fit her and Air's small forms. Both of them were only 5'4" with a pants size of a 1 or 2. They didn't eat much and stayed in tip top shape.

Hermione stood up and held a pair of khaki cargo shorts up to her front. She picked up the scissors Ginny had just laid down. Hermione then began cutting the straddle of the shorts up to the crotch, so they were open. Then she took a t shirt with a black an white striped pattern and tore the seems so it was in two pieces. Carefully, she stitched and cut till she had a complete mini skirt.

After an hour Hermione and Ginny stood in front of the full length mirror in perfect attire.

Hermione's mini skirt was adorned with one of Blaise's chunky, studded belts. As were Ginny's baggy camouflage jeans. Hermione's shirt was a black t shirt that Ginny had worked on. It had the words "I'm NOT anti-social you dumb piece of crap!" written on the chest. Ginny's shirt was an "Element" long sleeve shirt that Draco said was too small. It wasn't he just wanted Ginny to be happy and she, after all, had found it. Both still wore the shoes they had on earlier.

Blaise and Draco had been dressed for a while. Both in all black down to their sneakers. It was 1:30 am when they sent off out of the Inn and into the streets of the MUGGLE world. They needed to look for new materials and Draco and Blaise could afford it.

The first stop was a small tattoo shop on a back alley a couple yards from the pub. The four walked into the dark shop. It was empty except the clerk. She was a girl about 5'9" wit blonde hair and purple and blue highlights.

"Hi," she said in a regular voice. "What can I do for you?"

"We need two tattoos each and how ever many piercings they want."

"Sit," she commanded.

Each of the youths took a seat in one of the barber style chairs.

Two Hours Later…

Ginny: left ear: 6

Right ear: 3

Tattoos: a vine with leaves spreading off of it wrapped around her waist like a belt; "The Knowing" in script letters across her shoulder blades

Draco: left ear: 1

Right ear: 1

Tattoos: a wave of water rolling over on the right side of his chest; "The Knowing" in script letters across his shoulder blades

Hermione: left ear: 6

Right ear: 3

Tattoos: a gust of wind blowing across her stomach; "The Knowing" in script letters across her shoulder blades

Blaise: left ear: 1

Right ear: 1

Tattoos: flames spreading up and wrapping around his forearm; "The Knowing" in script letters across his shoulder blades

When the tattoos were complete, two girls in tears and two guys who looked close to it walked from the shop. They traveled down the silent streets to an empty but open and dark hair salon. They walked in single file and each took a seat. The girl that walked in was beautiful and dark. She didn't ask question just snapped her fingers and three more beautiful girls came out. They all began working right away the only time they stopped was to ask what color.

Another two Hours:

Ginny: color: original color with green and black highlights

Style: shoulder length and perfectly straight with a light feather at the end

Draco: color: natural color with blue tips and blue and dark grey highlights

Style: cut short in the back and spiked but long in the front

Hermione: color: original color with silver, grey, and white where Ginny had green

Style: shoulder length and perfectly straight with a light feather at the end

Blaise: color: the natural color with red tips and red and orange highlights in the front

Style: cut short in the back and spiked but long in the front

**A/N: I got these hair styles from people I met. I thought they were cool. The tattoos just came to me. I'm just glad it was longer. And they look alike on purpose. **


End file.
